Black Butler High
by Alice Sutcliff
Summary: A girl who lost her parents live alone in a house and exeled in her school work to complete her parents wishes. So she got a title at her school that no other girl can get and replace her. When two boys start to notice her will she accept the and let the wallsof her heart break or will she be cold to them and ignore their requests.Please read and review.CielXOCXALois
1. Chapter 1

Another Kuroshitsuji fanfic everyone

Disclaimer-I don't own Kusrshitsuji

* * *

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

I woke to the sound of my alarm clock was so annoying so I threw it somewhere around my was no point in trying to go back to bed now, it was 6:00 so i have school at 8:15.I walk to my shower,stripped off my clothes,took a shower,brush my teeth,wash my face and comb my waist long black hair.I wrapped my body in a towel and loooked in my drawers for undergarments and put them on. I put on the school uniform which consists of a blue skirt, white long-sleeve button up shirt,black sweater or button up vest, black tie and a choice of shoes to wear. I put on the blue skirt, which reaches 4 inches above my knee,white button up shirt and rolled the sleeves up to my elbows, tied the tie loosely around my neck, and put on the vest and left the buttons open. I grab my messanger bag,phone,watch,keys,and wallet. I walk downstairs,grab a cereal bar,put on my dark blue converse and left the house. I took the bus to Nakamichi High I got in there was a huge crowd around the back of the bus.I know who is in the back of the bus, the two most popular boys of the school,Ciel Phantomhive and Alois I don't want to get stuck in the crowd I decided to sit in the front of the bus.

"Hey Abyss",said a voice.

My green eyes moved to see who called me and it was my best friend Evelyn Simmons.

"Hello Evelyn",I replied.

"Did you see Ciel and Alois?THeir the hottest boys ever!"

"All I saw was a mob of girls in the back trying to get their attention and I could care less."

"That's an oblivious answer from the school's coolest girl ever!"

"I'm not the coolest grl ever and why would I be the coolest girl of the whole school anyway?"

"That would be an obvious personality,style,brains,athletic ability,talent-"

I cut her off"OK OK i get it."

The bus stopped signaling that we made to the school. I walked out with Evelyn by my side.I heard whispers everywhere I walk,"Oh my god it's Abyss","THat's the Cool and Spicy Abyss Blackmore", and the list goes on. When I opened up my locker it was filled up with letters, gifts. cards,ANd flowers.I grabbed my books and swiftly closed my locker and go to my first class with Evelyn by my side as my partner in crime. When I made it to my class, I go to my usual seat in the back right corner. The other students started filing in after I sat teacher didn't come yet so we had few minuts of socializing. Someone walked up to me.

"Hi there are you Abyss Blackmore?"said the smooth voice.

I looked up and saw Ciel PHantomhive . To respond to his question I just nodded my head.

"So I have a you wanna have lunch with me and Alois?"

The people around us stopped to see what my answer would be to him. I just looked up and said"No."After my answer to him, Alois ra behind him and yelled at me"Why? How come you won't have lunch with us and you the coolest girl wouldn't want to eat a simple lunch with us.I bet your scaared to eat with us."

"I'm not scared to eat with you guys. I jusst don't want to eat with you guys and have everyone in the lunch room to watch my every move and have your fangirls scold me or everything I do and besides I don't even like you guys."

The two boys just stared at me with wide eyes about what I just said.

"Just suck it up and leave me alone."With my last reply they left towards their class started.

"So today class I wil assign you guys groups of three so listen."

"Ciel Phantomhive,Alois TRancy and -"

* * *

Cliffhanger


	2. Chapter 2

another chapter and if you guys don't give me reviews i won't update my stories. I would like at least 2 reviews or more please but if you don't I won't put in more chapters.

* * *

"Ciel Phantomhive,Alois Trancy,and Alice three will be in a group together."

I was shocked at what he said.I did'nt want to be in a group with them and now everyone will call us the cool is the worst thing ever.

"So class, the project would consist of getting to know each other and write a report dealing with the person's likes,intrests,etc."

I groaned mentally when he said what the project was.I can't stand working with my standards , to me Ciel Phantomhive is the weirdo and Alois Trancy is the bi-polar sadist.I'm bolted to the door before the two boys had a chance to ask me anything.

**_TIME SKIP_**

THe last class was over so I left to wait for the the bus came, the students filed in and of course the back is filled with girls.I sat in the front until the stop came so I could get I reached my house, I changed into black basketball shorts,a domo shirt,and walked around the house barefoot.I miss my died when I was very were murdered by some guy that I don't know.I wanted revenge but I don't know the guy who did the damage. I walked around the house lost in thought and the doorbell rang so it snapped me out of my thoughts.I opened the door and saw Ciel and Alois at my front door.

"Uh hi, can I help you guys with something",I asked.

"Well were here to work on the project with you", Alois answered.

"Okay, and how do you know where I live?"

"Your friend Evelyn told us where you live",answered Ciel.

"Uh huh so you guys can come into the living room."

I gestured them to come in and told them to take their shoes asked me the basic things about myself and I did the same.I got the information I needed for the project and typed up the project while the two boys were working on their papers. When I finished my papers, I looked at the time and told them It was time to go home. They wanted to stay the night her but I told them they can' pleading and begging but I don't give into people's pleadings after my parents died.I learned that even though certain people beg and plead, they are still not trusted even though they offer a lot.I told them to leave and they reluctantly left.

I made dinner for myself and washed the dishes when I was done.I took a shower and went to I fell asleep, the nightmares came back.I didn't like it one bit.I slept until the alarm clock went off signaling it's morning.I did my daily routine and went to the usual that the back of the bus is crowded with girls.I was staring out the window until I felt someone's arm snake around my waist and forcefully pulled me to face them.

"Hey Abyss",said Alois with a cheerful voice.

"Don't touch me",I said while trying to get out of his grip but no avail.

" Come on. We're friends aren't we?"

"I don't find you as a friend.I only find you as a mere stranger."

"Aw Abyss, don't be soo mean-"

Before Alois could finish his sentence, the bus stopped signalling we're at the school.I found my friend Evelyn wiith some other girls.

"Hey Abyss",said Evelyn."Ready to go to class?"

"Why did you tell them where I lived?"

"I couldn't resist, they said if I told them, they would both give me kiss on the cheek and they did."Evelyn said that dreamily and was blushing and twirling when she thought about it, but lucky me I wasn't affected by their charm.

TIME SKIP

The whole school day was a blur with class work and homework given.I was walking to the bus stop when suddenly someone drugged me and I blacked out.


End file.
